The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Surgical procedures generally referred to as a radical prostatectomy may require the removal of the entire prostate gland, after which a portion of the bladder and the urethra are attached through anastomosis. Anastomosis is the joining together of two tubular body conduits that are generally cylindrical and have a circular cross-section. Such conduits may be joined by inserting sutures around the circumference of the body conduits. A suture insertion though the conduit from the outside may be made more easily relative to sutures inserted through the conduit from the inside of the conduit, where the suture is not readily visible. The suturing together of the bladder and urethra is also typically done while a catheter is inserted and positioned within the body conduit portions, which adds to the difficulty and complexity of making the sutures.